


How To Tease A Teaser...

by flickawhip



Series: WWE Imagines - Lesbian [19]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 16:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15077381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Charlotte enjoys teasing Fliss.





	How To Tease A Teaser...

The text asking Fliss to come home had come through half an hour ago, just as she was making her way down the driveway, her smirk slight, glad that she had a day off to do her shopping, she had a feeling she was about to lose track of time. 

Charlotte had entered moments later, smiling when she noticed that Fliss was already home, clearly looking for her. She had waited until she was sure the girl was ready to give up, smirking to herself when Fliss sat down on the bed, fiddling with her phone, clearly intending to ring her.

“Miss me?”

“Where were you?”

“Getting ready... I have a little surprise for you...”

Fliss had smiled slightly, tilting her head to one side whilst she thought this over.

“Oh, do you?”

“Mmm, want to see?”

Fliss had smiled, licking her lower lip slightly.

“Sure...”

Charlotte had smiled, undoing her robe, letting it drop from her so that the robe pooled behind her, leaving her naked, bare except for the Women’s Championship Belt, smiling as she moved closer, running her hands into Fliss’ blonde hair, greatly flattered by the slightly goofy smile the girl gave her. 

“Look at you... my sexy, sexy girl.”


End file.
